syfyfaceofffandomcom-20200213-history
Face Off Season Vl
Is the Sixth fictional Season of Syfy's Face Off that features 15. Makeup Artists that will face challenges so extreme and confusing it will take them to the next step of life Contestants Episodes Episode 1 Energest ''' '''Foundation Challenge Create Realistic Body jewelry for their female models Winner Naomi Spotlight Challenge Used a crystal as inspiration for a Creature in Teams of Two Top Looks Quan Yin & Naomi Egyptian Cat Goddess Santino & Adam Transparent Glass Man Candy & Kimi Radioactive Mutant Safe Eric & Stanton all seeing Oracle David & Kika Pink Glittering Glob Monster Zeke & Grace Magical Swordswoman Bottom Looks Kendall Abby & Alihandro Fali Nuclear Experiment Eliminated Kendall Episode 2 Christmas Evil Spotlight Challenge Create a evil version of a christmas Character Top Looks Santino & Abby Angel Gabriel Kimi & Kika Befana Candy & Adam Green Man Safe Alihandro & Quan Yin Fire Miser Eric & Naomi Frosty The Snowman Bottom Looks Grace & Stanton Yule Goat Zeke & David Saint Nick Winner Abby Eliminated Grace Episode 3 Behind The Mask Foundation Challenge Create a deformed face character based on a mask Winner Santino Spotlight Challenge design A costume and Mask for a Phantom of the opera inspired character ''' Top Looks Naomi Wild Gypsy Girl Santino Sunburned Crusader Stanton Pale Skin Pickpocket Zeke Mafia Boss with Missing Lip Safe Candy Jinga Smile Clown Lady Eric Over throned Roman Emperor Kika Ringled Skin Spa owner Quan Yin Shaolin Warrior with Stretch Brow Abby Balded foreheaded Woman Adam Creepy Goth Guy with Pale eye Bottom Looks Kimi Curbed Faced Fashion Model Alihandro Sunken skin Gondala driver David Undead Contraction Worker Winner Stanton Eliminated David '''Episode 4 Pumping Iron Spotlight Challenge Turn a professional Body Builder into a muscle Bound Creature Top Looks Kimi Helga Stanton Drake Aliandro Sebastian Safe Santino Hugo Kika Derella Candy Manny Abby Tommas Adam Han Bottom Looks Quan Yin Yuskue Zeke Ben Eric Rosh Winner Kimi Eliminated Zeke Episode 5 Tower Terror Spotlight Challenge Use a Tower from Around the world as inspiration For what lure inside it and the prisoner it helds Top Looks Kika & Santino Big ben Quan Yin & Kimi Golden Gate Tower Candy & Naomi Babylon Tower Bottom Looks Alihandro & Adam Eiffel Tower Abby & Stanton Tokyo Tower Winner Quan Yin Eliminated Abby Episode 6 Triple or Nothing Spotlight Challenge Participate in The Gauntlet ' Stage 1 Create a ghost inspired by their childhood fears Winner Kika Stage 2 Apply Pointed Ear Prosthetics based on the model's wardrobe Winner Candy '''Stage 3 Create three Mythological creatures based on ancient Civilizations ' Top Looks Kika Santino Kimi Bottom Looks Eric Candy Winner Kika Eliminated Eric '''Episode 7 Time to Duel Foundation Challenge Turn a female model into a Deadly Assassin winner Santino Spotlight Challenge Turn a Classic Yugioh Card into a film character Top Looks Quan Yin Kimi Naomi Bottom Looks Stanton Kika Candy Winner Quan Yin Eliminated Stanton ' ' Episode 8 Out of The Night Spotlight Challenge Create a Horrifying Creature That Stalks at Night using Clues as inspiration ' Top Looks Kika Santino Candy Adam' Bottom Looks Naomi Winner Kika Eliminated Naomi Episode 9 Bionic Humans Foundation Challenge Create A Drowned Victim that has become one with the sea Winner Kimi Spotlight Challenge Create a Bionic Human based On a Type of Hero Top Looks Santino Adam Bottom Looks Candy Alihandro Winner Adam Eliminated Alihandro''' ' '''Episode 10 Evil Offspring' Spotlight Challenge Design the offspring of a human being and one of the cthulhu mythos Gods using a unique Set Top Looks Adam Kimi Candy Bottom Looks Quan Yin Kika Winner Adam Eliminated Quan Yin Episode 11 Blood Carriers Spotlight Challenge Choose a unique Color for the Blood The creature or character it holds Top Looks Kika Santino Bottom Looks Candy Adam Winner Kika Eliminated No On ' ' Episode 12 Heading to the Top Part 1 Spotlight Challenge Redo Past makeups from previous Challenges Winner Adam Santino Kika Eliminated Kimi Candy Episode 13 Heading To The Top Part 2 Spotlight Challenge Create Five Characters Representing Good using a Classic Genre Along with the help Of The entire Eliminated Cast Episode 14 Heading to the Top Part 3 Spotlight Challenge Create Five Characters representing Evil using a sub genre of the genre they choose Winner SantinoCategory:Unofficial Seasons